


Les temps sont durs

by Angel_sama



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_sama/pseuds/Angel_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme le disait Benjamin Franklin "In this world nothing can be said to be certain, except death and taxes."<br/>Et tous chevaliers-sauveurs-du-monde qu'ils soient, les habitants du Sanctuaire vont en faire l'amère expérience. Avec celle des coupures de budget. </p>
<p>Je ne sais pas d'où tombé ce truc, mais je m'amuse follement à l'écrire. Je rajoute un chapitre de temps en temps (comprendre : quand j’ai une nouvelle idée idiote).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Et l'Homme créa les taxes...

**Author's Note:**

> Publié à l'origine dans le Fanzine "A.Y.A."

Sous le beau soleil de Grèce, au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Shion, tout nouvellement re-promu Grand Pope après leur résurrection à tous, observait son domaine… Bon le domaine qu'Athéna avait laissé sous sa garde pendant qu'elle était au Japon, d'accord, mais on n'allait pas chipoter sur les mots !  
Un soupir un rien satisfait franchit ses lèvres comme un sourire se posait sur ses traits. Tout allait bien. Tout allait même à merveille. L'ambiance entre les Chevaliers d'Ors se détendait à mesure des jours qui passaient, et ils s'approchaient de plus en plus d'une joyeuse fratrie, et même si les liens entre certains d'entre eux dépassaient largement le cadre de la simple "fraternité", l'ancien chevalier préférait largement les voir ainsi, heureux, plutôt qu'à se jeter sans cesse des regards méfiants comme c'était le cas à une époque.  
Il laissa échapper un autre soupir.  
Bon, il y avait peut-être un rien de laisser aller (il était le premier concerné : il ne s'encombrait plus de ses étouffantes tuniques, ni de ce casque affreux depuis un moment) mais après tout c'était la paix et…

– euh…Grand Pope ?

L'ancien Chevalier d'Or ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.  
Il attendit simplement que le garde formule sa demande. A ses pieds s'étendaient les maisons des hommes les plus forts et valeureux de la planète. Et il les chaperonnait, un peu comme un grand frère bien veillant et protecteur et…

– Hum…Grand Pope ?

Le ton était un peu plus insistant. Agacé d'être ainsi dérangé sur son petit nuage un rien mégalomane, Shion se retourna pour faire face au garde visiblement très embêté.

– Oui ?  
– Et bien euh…il y a visiteur à l'entrée du Sanctuaire….  
– Et ? Ça n'a rien de si exceptionnel si ?

Malgré les contributions de grands groupes financiers et de mécènes depuis des siècles, Shion avait pris pour habitude, quelques temps avant sa mort, d'organiser quelques visites – payantes - des vieux quartiers du Sanctuaire pour les touristes. Un garde faisait le guide, veillait à ce que personne ne s'égare nulle part, et à défaut de remplir les caisses, ça permettait d'avoir un peu de liquidité en cas d'urgence ou d'imprévu.

– Ben…c'est que…il demande à voir le propriétaire…et…il n'a pas l'air content du tout…

Etrange…  
Qui pouvait bien être mécontent ? Certainement pas les voisins ! A moins que les chèvres et les bouquetins ne se soient ligués en association et n'aient porté plainte pour tapage nocturne… Il fallait bien avouer que près de certaines maisons, la nuit, il ne fallait pas espérer fermer l'œil avant une heure avancée mais quand même…

– Conduis-le au palais dans mon bureau.

Visiblement rassuré que quelqu'un d'autre que lui prenne les choses en main, le garde fila sans demander son reste, des fois que l'ancien Bélier ne change d'avis.  
Un peu déçu de devoir quitter son point d'observation et ses pensées pour le moins agréable, Shion regagna pourtant son bureau mais sans pour autant mettre les habits officiels. Le bureau serait déjà suffisamment impressionnant comme ça et il avait remarqué que malgré son retour à la vie dans un corps de tout juste 18 ans, les gens avaient du mal à lui donner un age précis : ça dépendait de son attitude du moment.  
Le visiteur ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez, précédé du garde qui appliqua un retrait stratégique fort peu glorieux en fuyant la présence du monsieur quadragénaire à l'air sévère qu'il venait de conduire là.  
Installé derrière son grand bureau de bois massif aux sculptures finement ciselées, le Pope observa un instant son visiteur. Il avait tout du fonctionnaire aigri et méchant qui faute de devenir un grand artiste avait dû se rabattre sur un métier plat et sans surprise mais qui au moins mettait à manger dans son assiette… Et en quantité suffisante pour qu'il présente un embonpoint non négligeable.

– Que puis-je pour vous monsieur… ?  
– Je souhaite voir le propriétaire, lâcha le fonctionnaire, puisque s'en était un, d'un ton sec et cassant.  
– Je suis Shion…Aries, improvisa le Pope, je suis le responsable ici et–  
– Je veux voir le propriétaire ! Insista le fonctionnaire, perdant d'un coup l'once d'amabilité qu'il conservait jusque là. Je me fiche que vous soyez le responsable ou même le… Le gourou ici. Je veux voir le propriétaire.

N'aimant pas du tout le ton employé, Shion fonça les sourcils et se leva, lentement, ménageant son effet. Ça ne manquait jamais d'impressionner ses visiteurs, du moins ceux qui ne savaient pas qu'il pouvait être aussi doux qu'un agneau (au sens propre comme au figuré).  
Ses yeux encrés dans ceux du petit fonctionnaire au costume mal taillé, il n'en revenait pas : alors même qu'il le dominait largement, du haut de son mètre quatre vingt six, cet espèce de Yorkshire hargneux continuait de le toiser… Du haut de son mètre soixante !! Comme si cette minable crotte enrobée aux muscles mous allait lui faire peur, à lui !! Il avait élevé les plus grands psychopathes de l'Univers, rouler un dieu antique dans la farine, combattu des spectres… et il était censé avoir peur de CA ???  
Cette fois à la limite de la colère, il laissa un peu de cosmos filer et fut satisfait de voir le gnome frissonner et se ratatiner un peu. Non mais !

– Je suis le responsable, je me charge du domaine au nom du propriétaire. Que voulez-vous ?

Vexé comme un pou, le petit homme rondouillet brandit la lettre qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, la gauche tenant une vieille serviette en faux cuir râpé.

– Vous avez dix jours pour payer ! Grinça-t-il, particulièrement satisfait devant la mine déconfite du Pope, qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Si vous n'avez pas réglé avant la date, se sera saisies bancaires, et saisie des biens si vous n'êtes pas solvable ! conclut-il, triomphant.

Il ne laissa pas Shion protester, posa la lettre sur le bureau, et, bien droit, fit demi-tour pour finalement quitter la pièce sans même un au revoir.  
Shion se reprit rapidement et saisit la lettre. Au diable si ce nabot ne retrouvait jamais son chemin ou tombait sur un chevalier de mauvaise humeur : ça lui ferait les pieds !  
Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, prit son contenu et le parcourut rapidement… Avant de devenir plus pâle qu'un linceul. Vacillant, peu solide sur ses jambes, il se laissa retomber lourdement dans son large fauteuil de cuir.  
Il chassa rapidement l'idée de lancer Milo et DeathMask à la poursuite du bonhomme : ça ne servirait à rien, un autre viendrait, puis un autre encore… et s'ils liquidaient les effectifs des huissiers du coin, ça allait finir par se voir…  
Il était donc temps de prendre des mesures…

*****

Réunis autour de la grande table d'état major (un vieux machin en marbre, impossible à déplacer, le temple du Pope avait dû être construit autour), les douze chevaliers d'or + 1 attendaient, patients. Ou presque.  
Milo commençait à ne plus tenir sur sa chaise, DeathMask piquait lentement du nez (Saga dormait depuis longtemps contre l'épaule de son jumeau), et même Camus commençait à sérieusement en avoir assez.  
Shion avait bien insisté pour que tout le monde soit là, à l'heure, et il était en retard !! Et pas de cinq minutes en plus !! Deux heures qu'ils poireautaient comme des imbéciles !! Comme s'ils n'avaient pas mieux à faire et–

– Vous vous serez fait désirer.

Le ronronnement lourd d'ironie d'Aphrodite sortit le français de ses réflexions et marmonnements. Tout de même ! Il allait lui-aussi exprimer son mécontentement mais fut coupé net dans son élan. Shion avait l'air soucieux, presque inquiet.  
Et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.  
Debout au bout de la table, légèrement penché en avant, les mains à plat sur le marbre, le Pope fixa l'un après l'autre ses douze généraux + 1. Mieux valait être franc et direct : après tout ils n'étaient plus des enfants depuis longtemps.

– Messieurs, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : l'heure est grave.

Aussitôt un murmure inquiet parcourut les treize autres occupants de la table.

– Il y a…un ennemi… ? finit par demander Mû, presque timidement.  
– Et de taille ! répliqua Shion, l'administration en a après nous : nous avons près de cinq ans d'arriérés d'impôts locaux.

Un lourd silence étendit ses ailes à travers la pièce.  
Un ange passa. Un second le suivit. Un troisième puis toute une troupe voletèrent joyeusement autour des valeureux guerriers réunis dans la pièce…

– …Je rentre chez moi, trancha DeathMask en se levant, dégoûté.

Choqué, Shion sursauta.

– Tu ne vas nulle part Chevalier du Cancer ! L'heure est grave et–  
– Et quoi ? Vous voulez que je précipite tous les agents du trésor public grec dans les Vagues d'Hadès peut-être ?? C'est vous qui–

Le Cancer stoppa net et jeta un regard atterré au Grand Pope.   
A l'évocation d'envoyer tout le monde au sous-sol, Shion avait détourné le regard et…rosit ??  
Non…

– Ne me dites pas que– que–

A présent, tous les yeux à la table étaient fixés sur le pauvre Shion qui se contenta de toussoter pour se donner un minimum de contenance.

– Hum. Oui bon, j'admets que l'idée de vous lancer, Milo et toi, à leur poursuite m'est venue à l'esprit mais…je l'ai vite abandonnée pour des raisons évidentes…

Sans que personne n'y prenne garde, le silence pesant et les anges s'étaient réinvités à la table tous seuls comme des grands.  
Non mais franchement ! Et ce type était Grand Pope !!

– Saga… T'es sûr que t'as bien fait de lui laisser ta place ? demanda l'italien dans un murmure à son voisin.  
– Ben…techniquement, c'est moi qui avais pris la sienne au départ…  
– Hum hum… Je disais donc. L'heure est grave.  
– Pourquoi, les fonctionnaires vont nous envahir ? lâcha Shura d'un ton lourd d'ironie.  
– Presque. J'ai dû faire un choix, et il n'a pas été simple, expliqua le Pope en faisant les cent pas au bout de la table. Comme vous le savez, nous avions sur le compte courant du Sanctuaire de quoi subvenir à nos besoins essentiels en attendant qu'Athéna ait pu débloquer des crédits par la fondation Kido et qu'elle ait reprit contact avec nos anciens financiers. Ce n'était pas les fastes de Rome, mais on s'en sortait bien. Seulement devant l'alternative "payer ou être saisi" il a fallu prendre une décision.

Il avait tourné et retourné la chose dans sa tête depuis près de quatre jours et avait dû trancher.  
S'ils en venaient à la saisie, s'ajouterait à la somme presque astronomique une nouvelle majoration : il avait donc sacrifié la quasi-totalité des liquidités pour éponger la dette, et parer au plus urgent. A présent, il leur faudrait faire preuve d'imagination et d'ingéniosité, mais il ne doutait en aucun cas des ressources en présence : ils se débrouilleraient comme des chefs, il en était certain !

– J'ai donc choisi de payer cette dette afin que l'administration nous laisse en paix. Mais cela entraîne un autre problème : nos moyens de subsistance sont largement amputés, pour ne pas dire anéantis…  
– Ce qui veut dire en clair… ? demanda Camus, qui n'aimait pas le moins du monde ce qu'il se voyait se profiler.  
– Ce qui veut dire plus d'argent de poche. Plus d'excès, donc plus de foie gras importé pour toi, plus de saumon fumé, plus de Chianti et bien évidemment plus de thé de Shiva non plus, entre autres…

Les nouveaux concernés avec Camus, respectivement Aphrodite, DeathMask, et Shaka restèrent silencieux mais n'en pensaient à l'évidence pas moins.  
Le Pope, perdu dans ses considérations bassement pécuniaires, continuait de faire les cent pas en énonçant toutes les mesures et restrictions à présent en vigueur dans le Sanctuaire, autant pour eux d'ailleurs que pour le reste du personnel.  
Presque à bout de souffle, il s'arrêta finalement au bout de la table.

– Voilà. Et si vous avez des idées pour remplir un peu les caisses, ou du moins améliorer l'ordinaire, elles sont les bienvenues cela va de soit !

Dohko leva la main pour demander la parole et se leva sur un signe de tête de son ancien collègue.

– Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais… Je vais retourner à Rozan. Je pourrais peut-être vous rapporter quelques petites choses et en attendant, je serai une bouche en moins à nourrir.  
– En effet oui. Merci Dohko. Autre chose ?

Le Pope parcourut l'assemblée du regard. Tous semblaient plongés dans leurs pensées aussi préféra-t-il mettre fin à cette conférence au sommet.

– Je serai dans mon bureau si vous avez une idée à me soumettre. N'hésitez pas surtout !

Satisfait, il les libéra et retourna dans son bureau sans demander son reste : il était certain de pouvoir améliorer leur situation en se penchant plus précisément sur les comptes. Mais pas une seule seconde il ne remarqua la brise du mécontentement qui commençait à souffler doucement parmi ses troupes.  
Sur le parvis du Palais du Pope, Camus jeta un regard plein de venin au bâtiment, sans se soucier des coups d'œil que lui jetaient parfois ses collègues en le croisant.

– Si c'est la guerre que tu veux Shion…tu vas l'avoir… ronronna-t-il, mauvais.

Les économies d'accord.  
Les efforts en temps de crise évidemment. Mais certaines choses étaient sacrées…


	2. Blocus et négociations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chez certains, la contestation, ça court jusque dans les gênes.

Shion fit une légère grimace en relisant le dernier papier sous son nez. A plus d'un titre, revenir d'entre les morts avec un corps de 18 ans avait plus d'un avantage, et notamment celui d'avoir de bons yeux ! Capacité plus qu'utile quand il s'agissait de lire les tournures administratives…  
Tout était en ordre ou presque : les impôts et autres taxes avaient été réglés sans majorations juste dans les délais, et chacun y mettait du sien pour réduire ses dépenses. D'ailleurs, il devait recevoir une délégation de chevaliers d'Argent pour voir avec eux ce dont ils avaient besoin, et également écouter quelques idées qu'ils avaient eues pour améliorer l'ordinaire.  
Le Pope fronça les sourcils. Que faisaient-ils d'ailleurs, ces Chevalier d'argent ?? Ils auraient dû être là depuis longtemps maintenant ! Au moins une bonne demi-heure !!  
Un rien inquiet, quelque chose lui soufflait que ce retard n'était pas naturel, le Pope quitta son bureau dans un froufrou de grande robe. Certes, il n'avait pas besoin d'être protocolaire, mais mieux valait coller au décorum pour annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles et se montrer sévère. Ainsi c'était contre le Pope que ses hommes étaient remontés, pas contre lui en tant que personne. Il restait sûr de cette façon, que s'il l'un d'entre eux en avait besoin, il n'hésiterait pas à venir le trouver en cas d'ennui.

De plus en plus soucieux à présent qu'il arpentait des couloirs toujours vides, il aurait dû croiser déjà six gardes au moins, Shion se hâtait. Proche des grandes portes du Palais, il sentait un cosmos, puissant, très puissant même et aussi contrarié et–  
Il freina des quatre fers en déboulant dans l'imposant hall d'entrée : une barrière de glace de deux bons mètres cinquante bloquait l'entrée au deux tiers et emprisonnait à moitié les portes, les privant de tout mouvement.

– Mais ! Mais enfin !

Pas découragé, il avisa une petite porte sur la gauche et s'y engouffra sans attendre. Un petit salon d'attente réservé aux visiteurs de marque et muni de deux grandes fenêtres l'y attendait.  
Une fenêtre ouverte et une chaise plus tard, un Shion relevant ses robes de Pope sur ses mollets bien dessinés enjambait le mur et atterrissait au sol avec plus ou moins de grâce.  
Il aurait certes pu s'attaquer à la glace bouchant le passage, mais la prudence et sa grande expérience lui avaient depuis longtemps appris qu'il valait mieux connaitre son adversaire avant de se lancer tête baissée à l'assaut. Certains appelaient cela de la lâcheté, lui préférait qualifier ça de "prudence élémentaire". Il longeait le bâtiment et des voix mécontentes lui parvinrent juste comme il approchait du coin de l'édifice.  
D'évidence, le groupe de chevaliers qu'il devait rencontrer le matin même était là mais Aldebaran aussi visiblement. Et Shura aussi semblait-il…  
Il tourna enfin au coin de la grande terrasse aux pieds du Palais et, ses robes toujours relevées sur ses mollets, accéléra le pas pour prendre part à la discussion. Parce qu'il y avait de la glace dans son hall.  
Et Camus assis en tailleur devant sa porte… Avec un Shaka flottant non loin ?

– Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ici ??? gronda-t-il en approchant du groupe posté devant chez lui.

Les conversations cessèrent immédiatement et les quatre membres de la délégation d'Argent, Shura et Aldebaran tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers Shion qui arrivait justement à leur hauteur, visiblement très mécontent.  
Camus lui, très digne sur son coussin – Shion ne l'avait pas remarqué avant – jeta à peine un regard au chef suprême du Sanctuaire et de ses finances, comme s'il l'attendait depuis un moment.

– Vous n'avez pas entendu ma question ??? Que signifie cette plaisanterie ??  
– Eh bien… commença le Capricorne, un peu gêné.

Il voulait bien expliquer mais Camus n'avait pas été très limpide dans ses explications et le concept lui échappait en plus, alors ce n'était pas évident. Il se tourna vers Aldebaran qui ne put que hausser les épaules en signe de reddition. Que faire de plus de toute façon ? Lui non plus n'avait pas tout compris…

– Eh bien ?? Ce n'est pas–  
– Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, coupa calmement le Verseau.  
– Bien. Et de quoi s'agit-il alors ?  
– D'un blocus.

Un silence lourd vint peser de tout son poids sur la petite troupe.  
Malgré sa patience légendaire, Shion avait les nerfs en pelote : entre cette histoire d'impôts impayés et les restrictions budgétaires qu'il devait imposer à tout le monde, il ne dormait plus aussi bien qu'avant sa mort.  
Il inspira longuement, ne jugeant pas utile de perdre son calme. Du moins pas aussi vite.

– Un quoi ? Pour quoi ? ajouta-t-il après une pause.  
– Un blocus.  
– Ah.  
– Oui. Pour contester.

L'ancien Bélier ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
Pour contester quoi ?? S'il avait été mauvaise langue et un peu aigri, il aurait blâmé les gênes du Chevalier du Verseau pour son caractère et ses idées tordues mais n'en fit rien. Encore une fois, il n'était pas utile de s'énerver, du moins, pas maintenant…

– Et…puis-je savoir ce que tu contestes ?  
– Les dernières mesures en date.

Cette fois, il fallut deux très longues inspirations au Pope pour garder son calme.  
Là, il commençait à être vraiment crispant cet imbécile de Français !

– Avais-tu besoin pour cela de condamner ma porte… ? hasarda l'habitant des lieux.  
– Oui.  
– Mais encore… ? poussa Shion, toujours patient.  
– Vous êtes le pouvoir en place, vous avez décidé. Il est donc légitime que le blocus s'applique à vos quartiers. D'ailleurs…. Le Verseau releva enfin le regard sur le Pope. Par où êtes-vous sorti ? J'étais certain d'avoir condamné toutes les portes.

Cette déclaration, faite avec le plus grand calme sur un ton monocorde même pas affecté fit sortir l'ancien Bélier de ses gonds. Tremblant comme une feuille dans une tempête, il tâcha pourtant de se retenir mais rien n'y faisait, et Shaka flottant toujours en silence, Shura, Aldebaran et les quatre argents reculant d'un pas ne l'aidèrent en rien…

– Es-tu en train de me dire… que tu as gelé… toutes les portes… de mon palais… ?  
– … Oui.  
– SINISTRE FILS D'ABRUTI !!! explosa l'ancien Bélier en saisissant le Verseau par le col et le relevant pour le secouer comme un prunier, TU CROIS PEUT-ETRE QUE CA M'AMUSE ???

Aldebaran et Shura se précipitèrent : ils avaient déjà assez de problèmes comme ça sans rajouter des frais supplémentaires en réparation de bâtiments ! La note était suffisamment salée !

– Grand Pope… Voyons… Calmez-vous et–  
– NON !!! IL A GELE MES PORTES !!!

Camus lui, avait profité de l'interruption de ses deux collègues pour se dégager de la prise de son supérieur. Toujours très calme, il restait bien droit, impassible, alors même que les chevaliers d'argent envisageaient de sonner la retraite.

– Aldebaran a raison Shion : vous énerver ainsi ne mènera à rien de toute façon et–  
– ET ALORS ?? GELER MES PORTES, CA RAPPORTE DES SOUS PEUT-ETRE ???  
– Mais… qu'est-ce qui passe ? Camus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ??

Milo, qui venait de prendre la parole, revenait avec DeathMask et les jumeaux d'une partie de pêche pour le moins fructueuse : poissons frétillants et crustacés encore remuants attendaient juste d'être mis dans de la glace pilée pour être conservés et établir une petite réserve. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça ferait toujours ça de moins à prélever de leur budget réduit.

– Je conteste.  
– Il ne conteste pas IL GELE MES PORTES !! éructa encore Shion en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le Verseau.  
– Justement en parlant de gel, tu pourrais…

Toujours très digne, Camus ne laissa pas DeathMask finir sa phrase et d'une simple imposition des mains, s'assura de la conservation de leur récolte aquatique.

– Bonne pêche, constata juste le Français.  
– N'est-ce pas ! s'enorgueillit Saga. Je crois que je vais y prendre goût !  
– Aux réformes… ? demanda un Camus soudain soupçonneux.  
– Euh…non, à la pêche.  
– Ah. Je préfère.  
– Oui, lui tu n'aurais pas pu GELER ses portes !!!  
– Effectivement : il n'en a qu'une seule.

Camus ne dut qu'à Shura et Aldebaran de ne pas se faire chasser à grands coups de pieds dans le derrière…

*****

Près de deux heures plus tard, la situation en était toujours au même point, ou presque.  
Shura avait fini par renvoyer les argents chez eux, pendant que Shion négociait durement avec Camus, qui exigeait un droit de regard sur les comptes, entre autres revendications pour lever son blocus, chose que Shion lui refusait, plus pour le principe qu'autre chose, arguant que c'était son rôle et pas celui des chevaliers d'ors de jouer les comptables.  
La situation restait bloquée, mais entre temps, la présence de Shaka avait été expliquée : Camus l'avait rencontré alors que l'Indou venait voir le Pope et l'avait embarqué d'office. Après s'être lassé d'attendre que Camus revienne de son gèle de porte, il avait fini par se mettre à méditer, c'était toujours ça de fait plutôt que de se tourner les pouces.  
A l'abri à l'ombre du Palais, au frais sur le marbre, DeathMask somnolait tranquillement, les jumeaux en faisaient autant format panier de chat, et Milo surveillait les négociations d'un coin d'oreille, des fois que ça devienne intéressant.  
Shura et Aldebaran eux aussi surveillaient, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons : si jamais le Pope était reprit de pulsions violentes…  
La situation en était à ce point-là quand Mû débarqua, armé d'un panier débordant de légumes, l'air très fier de lui.

– Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Je commençais à me poser des questions, toutes les maisons sont vides ! 

Saga ouvrit vaguement un œil mais le referma très vite : ce n'était que Mû et aussi gentil soit-il, il n'était pas suffisamment important pour qu'il détourne un dixième de son attention des cajoleries de son petit frère adoré…  
DeathMask lui fit l'effort de se relever.

– Personne n'est là tu dis ?  
– Non. 

Le Bélier fit un tour d'horizon des chevaliers présent. 

– Aphrodite, Aiolia et Aioros ne sont pas chez eux. Je voulais vous prévenir : j'ai pu faire un peu de troc ! annonça-t-il, tout sourire, en montrant son panier.

Très intéressé, l'Italien se redressa. Mû s'approchait et avant qu'il n'ait pu poser la question, l'Italien lui répondit.

– Camus conteste les mesures d'économies alors il fait un blocus. Et là il y a négociation pour que Camus puisse voir les comptes. Ne me demande pas j'ai pas tout compris non plus, précisa-t-il devant la mine ahurie du premier gardien. 

Le pauvre Mû jeta un autre regard en direction de son maître, assis à présent en face du Verseau, avant de hausser simplement les épaules.  
Après tout, tant que personne ne se tapait dessus…  
Il préférait retourner à ses légumes : comme pour la pêche de ses frères, que DeathMask lui montra non sans un rien de fierté, ce n'était pas forcément énorme, mais c'était une source de nourriture à envisager : si rendre service aux villageois des environs pouvaient leur rapporter un peu de verdure au menu, ça serait toujours ça en attendant les fonds de la Fondation Kido !  
Très content de lui, Mû décida de faire comme ses collègues : il s'installa à l'ombre du temple du Pope, après avoir installé ses légumes au frais près de la pêche. On ne savait jamais, si Camus arrivait à obtenir quelque chose…

*****

Midi était passé depuis une bonne heure au Sanctuaire, et rien pour ainsi dire n'avait bougé.  
La glace était toujours en place, interdisant l'accès des portes et les négociations toujours en cours. Ce n'est que vers 13h30 que l'on vit apparaitre un Aphrodite visiblement ravi, sautillant comme un enfant en montant les marches. Ses collègues envisageaient de faire un barbecue sur le parvis avec la pêche du matin et quelques légumes de Mû, quand il leur annonça la bonne nouvelle.

– Devinez quoi !!! lança-t-il sans se soucier une seule seconde de ce qui se passait juste derrière chez lui, j'ai gagné de l'argent !! Regardez ça !

Et tout fier il exhiba ses richesses toutes neuves.  
A la mention de l'argent et surtout des murmures admiratifs des autres, Camus et Shion quittèrent leur place et même Shaka cessa de flotter pour rejoindre tout le monde autour du Poisson.  
Immédiatement le Pope braqua un regard inquisiteur sur le douzième gardien.

– Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

Non qu'il croie qu'Aphrodite puisse en arriver à certaines extrémités mais… Il préférait s'en assurer quand même. Juste pour ne pas risquer de raccourcir ses nuits un peu plus.

– J'ai été dans un marché d'Athènes ce matin ! Dans un quartier un peu bourgeois, expliqua le nordique, fier comme tout de son idée de génie.  
– Et… ? poussa le Pope.  
– Et j'ai vendu des roses !

Un long et lourd silence s'abattit sur le groupe à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Tous pensaient la même chose, mais personne n'osait poser la question par peur de la réponse. Même si ce n'était plus d'actualité, ils n'avaient pas oublié certains penchants sadiques du Poisson et…  
Douché par ce manque d'enthousiasme, Aphrodite jeta un coup d'œil curieux à ses collègues. Enfin, Saga osa briser le silence.

– Tu… tu as vendu… des roses… ?  
– Eh bien oui j'ai–

Le nordique marqua une pause et jeta un regard désespéré et un peu choqué à ses frères. 

– Mais non enfin, pas ces roses là !!! Des normales, qui sentent bon et c'est tout !! D'un coup, l'assistance respira bien mieux. Vous me prenez pour un crétin ou quoi ? s'emporta le Poisson.

Devant le silence qui accueillit sa question, le pauvre Aphro en eut un hoquet outré avant de foudroyer tout le monde du regard. Il se redressa, blessé, avant de déclarer, très digne.

– Essayez de rendre service, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
– Mais non mais non mais… comprends-nous aussi, on ne savait pas que tu avais des roses euh normales, tenta de sauver Shion, et personne ne remets en cause ton intelligence loin s'en faut. La preuve ! Tu as eu là une excellente idée ! Tu as bien vendu ton stock ?

Dans de meilleures dispositions, surtout sous les compliments, Aphrodite se fit un devoir d'expliquer au Pope qu'il s'était levé tôt pour aller au marché pour bien s'installer et voir un peu à quelle prix il pourrait vendre ses fleurs. Il avait réussi à tout vendre, et comptait bien y retourner trois jours plus tard, initiative saluée à l'unanimité.

– Et vous vous faisiez quoi ? demanda finalement le dernier arrivé.

Camus et Shion se jetèrent un regard polaire. Avec tout ça ils avaient presque oublié leurs négociations.

– Bon. Tu libères mes entrées, tu m'aides pour les comptes, et comme ça tu verras bien que je ne vous cache rien. Ca te convient ?  
– ça sera très bien, admit Camus, magnanime, et de mon côté j'essaierai aussi de trouver des solutions pour améliorer l'ordinaire.  
– Nous sommes d'accord donc ?  
– Nous sommes d'accord, confirma Camus, avant de faire demi-tour pour libérer les portes.

Shion eut un petit soupir.  
Les semaines à venir ne s'annonçaient pas simples mais au moins, tout le monde semblait disposer à y mettre du sien. Et sans congeler ses portes.


	3. Intermittent du spectacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le spectacle de rue ça peut rapporter gros. Et certains ont plus de sex appeal qu'ils en auraient voulu.

Après son âpre négociation avec Shion, et l'obtention d'un droit de regard sur les comptes qui en avait découlé, Camus se sentait plus concerné que jamais par l'état des finances du Sanctuaire. Il fallait trouver des solutions pour apporter un peu d'argent pour nourrir tout le monde, et puisque chacun y mettait du sien il ne comptait pas se laisser distancer.  
C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il s'était muni d'un assistant…  
Et l'assistant en question se montrait toujours aimable et plein de bonne volonté, chose que Camus n'aurait pas crue si on la lui avait simplement apportée sur un plateau : depuis le blocus du Palais qu'il avait mené en sa compagnie, le Français avait découvert en Shaka un comparse de contestation et/ou plan plus ou moins voué à l'échec de tout premier ordre !  
Il mettait d'ailleurs la dernière main à son nouveau stratagème pour essayer de récolter quelques fonds…  
Le dernier en date avait bien commencé : aller dans les foires et fêtes ici et là, monter le petit chapiteau, appâter le chaland et montrer Shaka comme un phénomène rare. "L'homme flottant, le seul capable de voler !". Ils avaient eu un bon succès au début, et l'Indien n'avait pas à faire le moindre effort. De toute façon il était même capable de flotter en dormant, alors sous les yeux de spectateurs ébahis…  
Hélas, quand le FISC avait commencé à s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à leur petit business, Camus avait préféré tout arrêter. Inutile d'avoir de nouveaux problèmes avec les autorités administratives alors qu'ils en sortaient tout juste. Il avait donc fallu au Français faire preuve d'imagination pour un nouveau plan, et il observait à présent le résultat…  
Le Chevalier de la Vierge, mal à l'aise, se tenait bien droit, les yeux fermés, sous le regard scrutateur de Camus.  
Finie la belle armure bien brillante, finie les belles toges et les sarongs confortables : il arborait à présent un t-shirt pas très frais et vieux pantalon de jogging guère plus propre.  
Le chevalier français de son coté, bien décidé à ramener une somme confortable et sans attirer l'attention de personne cette fois, jetait sur lui un œil critique. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais il ignorait quoi exactement, et ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus…

– Et tu as ta pancarte ?

Aussitôt, un Shaka plus que conciliant releva le bras et montra sa petite pancarte de carton notée "STF". Sigle qui avait d'ailleurs grandement interloqué son porteur jusqu'à ce que Camus lui en explique le sens simple : "Sans Temple Fixe". En effet son temple était toujours la plus jolie ruine du Sanctuaire, mais en ce moment, hors de question de prononcer le mot "travaux" sous le nez du Pope sans risquer une catastrophe. Et puisqu'il allait se rendre au village où les habitants étaient au courant de leur existence, le sigle serait facilement exploitable. Le Chevalier du Verseau tourna une fois de plus autour de son ami, collègue, et infortuné assistant.

– Hmmm… Mouais… On va s'arranger pour que tu aies les cheveux un peu moins propres et… Tu saurais prendre un accent exotique ?  
– Exotique ?

Sous la surprise, le chevalier de la Vierge en avait ouvert les yeux, et regardait à présent Camus comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

– Exotique oui. Avoir l'impression que tu viens de loin et que tu es sans ressources aucun, c'est ce qui marche le mieux pour apitoyer les foules. Le Français fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Quelques nœuds dans tes cheveux et une tâche ici ou là et ça sera suffisant normalement, finit-il par conclure, même s'il était certain qu'il manquerait encore autre chose.  
– Et euh… Je suis censé faire quoi ensuite ? demanda timidement le pauvre Shaka.

Au fur et à mesure des expériences et tentatives de Camus (les foires et la pancarte n'étaient que deux d'une liste toujours plus longue), le gardien de la sixième maison commençait à se poser des questions sur la bonne idée de suivre son collègue du onzième dans ses tentatives.   
Lui-même se savait trop à l'écart du monde pour avoir de bonnes idées, aussi avait-il trouvé intelligent de se mettre au service du Verseau pour aider la communauté mais…

– Hmmm ? Oh toi, rien du tout, finit par répondre Camus, plongé jusque là dans ses pensées. En fait tu devras juste t'asseoir par terre, dans une ruelle, et avoir l'air pauvre et malheureux. Sans flotter. Tu sauras faire ?  
– Eh bien je… Euh… Je pense oui…  
– PARFAIT ! On verra combien ça rapporte ! En avant !

Et, toujours plein de motivation, le Verseau prit le bras de son compère pour le mener au village et trouver la place idéale pour son nouveau travail.  
A quelques marches de là, un Saga et un DeathMask de retour de leur pêche quotidienne, qui était soit consommée, soit troquée contre de la viande ou autres légumes, regardèrent les deux hommes s'éloigner.

– Tu crois qu'il va tenir longtemps comme ça ? demanda le Cancer.  
– Hmmm… Je ne sais pas. Il a déjà beaucoup de courage de s'être porté volontaire, constata simplement l'aîné des Gémeaux.  
– Quand même ! Ce n'est que Camus ce n'est pas… Enfin…

Saga eut un petit sourire tendre pour son cadet.  
Oui ce n'était que Camus, pas DeathMask. Il ne pouvait donc pas être si terrible que ça.  
Du moins c'est ce que l'on pouvait penser du Verseau en le voyant au premier abord. Mais quand on le connaissait un peu plus…

– Tu sais, il n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais quand il s'y met Camus peut se montrer réellement diabolique. Pas de la même façon que tu peux être cruel ou qu'Aphrodite ou Milo peuvent être sadique. Avec lui c'est plus… Subtil…  
– Oh. Mais… Il ne lui fera rien de mal quand même ? s'inquiéta un peu l'italien.

Pas qu'il craigne pour Shaka mais il ne voulait surtout pas de disputes ou de tensions. Le calme qui régnait entre eux à présent lui convenait tout à fait et il ne voulait surtout pas revoir de querelles entre les douze maisons. Même s'il préfèrerait mourir encore une fois plutôt que de l'avouer, il aimait cette ambiance calme et paisible, malgré leur problème de budget.  
Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il avait l'impression d'avoir une famille et tout Cancer cruel et dérangé qu'il soit, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.  
Bien au contraire.  
Ils se remirent en route en silence. Ils avaient du poisson encore frétillant à aller troquer !

*****

Dans le même temps, c'est un Shura les bras plein d'un gros panier rempli de baies sauvages qui revenait au Sanctuaire, très content de sa récolte. Après une plongée en règle dans la grande bibliothèque du Palais du Pope les jours précédents, il était à présent incollable sur les espèces de champignons comestibles, les baies sauvages, et toutes les autres racines, herbes et plantes que l'on pouvait trouver dans la nature pour se nourrir ou améliorer l'ordinaire.   
D'ailleurs, sa récolte de champignons de moyenne montagne, la veille, avait eu un franc succès auprès des quelques restaurants d'Athènes où il s'était présenté. Il avait tiré des innocents champignons une somme rondelette qui avait permis d'acheter du beurre et même du sucre ! Et comme ils obtenaient régulièrement des œufs et du lait contre de menu travaux au village, il comptait bien proposer à Shion de se servir de ses baies pour faire des tartes : ça serait nourrissant et finalement, pour pas très cher, ils auraient un dessert appréciable.  
C'est donc un Capricorne presque sautillant qui s'en revenait chez lui… Sans une seule seconde sentir les yeux doux posés sur lui qui le dévoraient sous le feu d'une passion naissante…

– Grand Pope ??? Grand Pope ?? Shura tendit l'oreille mais seul le silence lui répondit. Non mais franchement quelle idée d'avoir un palais aussi grand, grommela l'Espagnol en se lançant dans les couloirs, HOHE GRAND POPE !!!

Il parcourut les couloirs une bonne dizaine de minutes sans rencontrer âme qui vive. A croire que tout le monde avait déserté les lieux, et il commençait d'ailleurs à s'en convaincre, quand il trouva finalement un garde.  
Immédiatement celui-ci se mit au garde à vous, reconnaissant le chevalier d'or pour ce qu'il était.

– Chevalier du Capricorne ! salua-t-il, très protocolaire.

Shura lui, était à cet instant, nettement moins porté sur l'étiquette.

– Oui, oui bonjour aussi, dites-moi, vous ne sauriez pas où je peux trouver le grand Pope par hasard ?  
– Euh… Je crois qu'il voulait rendre visite à l'un de vos pairs, mais j'ignore qui exactement.  
– Oh. Bon. Aucune chance de le trouver ici donc ? Même si j'attends dans son bureau ?  
– Je crains que non chevalier : il avait par la suite prévu de se rendre aux quartiers des chevaliers d'argent. L'orage de la semaine dernière a fait beaucoup de dégâts et il voulait voir comment avançaient les premières réparations.

Réparations auto effectuées cela allait de soi dans la situation actuelle.  
Le Capricorne contempla la chose un moment.

– Hmmm… Bon, eh bien je vais essayer de le rattraper alors. Il devait passer par les douze maisons en premier, c'est sûr ?  
– Certain chevalier !  
– Parfait ! Merci beaucoup !

Et toujours sans se douter de rien le chevalier du Capricorne se lança à la poursuite du Pope, toujours son panier de baies sous le bras.  
C'est qu'il ne comptait pas confier sa récolte à n'importe quelle brute qui la réduirait en charpie ! Et le fait que Shion soit très agréable de sa personne, en plus d'être posé et cultivé n'entrait bien évidemment pas en ligne de compte, ça allait de soi aussi…  
Plein d'entrain donc, Shura quitta le palais et gagna rapidement la longue volée de marches que le mènerait à la douzième maison, puis aux suivantes. Ne resterait plus qu'à découvrir qui au juste Shion était allé voir, et espérer le rattraper incessamment sous peu.

*****

Franchement agacé par son manque de chance, Shura n'en pouvait plus de pester : il descendait de maison en maison mais ne parvenait à mettre la main sur personne ! Toutes les maisons étaient vides et pas de Shion à l'horizon ! Le grand mouton n'était tout de même pas un ninja que diable ! (il avait découvert de vieux films des années soixante dix avec des ninjas en faisant du tri et en avait visionné plusieurs. Il restait fasciné par le concept).   
Il sortait de celle du Lion quand il aperçut un peu plus bas, le pope accompagné d'Aiolia qui descendaient tranquillement les marches. Il eut peine à croire une telle chance et pressa plus encore le pas : il avait déjà accéléré le mouvement à partir de la maison du Sagittaire en voyant que Shion avait de l'avance et il ne comptait pas le laisser file comme ça, hors de question !  
Et alors que le Capricorne rejoignait Shion et le chevalier du Lion, son panier sous le bras et le sourire aux lèvres, il était bien loin de se douter du drame sur le point de se jouer un peu plus haut.

***** 

Confortablement installé, moitié caché sous ses couvertures, Milo profitait de sa demi-sieste réparatrice. Demie, parce qu'il ne dormait pas vraiment : il se reposait juste d'une chasse au lapin particulièrement mouvementée mais mémorable. Il était revenu avec deux lièvres et deux lapins dodus qui, préparés par son Camus, seraient délicieux il n'en doutait pas. Et comme il n'avait pas utilisé ses pouvoirs de chevalier pour attraper leur pitance (tout de même, ce n'était que de malheureux lapins), il avait décrété qu'une petite sieste réparatrice au frais lui ferait le plus grand bien !  
Et c'était le cas d'ailleurs.  
Plongé dans des songes des plus délicieux, il voyait son Camus uniquement vêtu d'un petit tablier à froufrous blanc brodé d'un petit scorpion qui lui servait sur un plateau des tartelettes à la rhubarbe préparées intégralement par ses blanches mains accompagnées de grandes tasses de chocolat chaud, rien que pour lui…  
Toujours dans ses songes, il laissa son sourire se faire plus large encore en sentant une caresse d'abord vague puis de plus en plus insistante et…humide ? Sur son pied. Sur ses orteils même pour être précis.  
Certain de savoir qui s'amusait ainsi à le tirer du sommeil, même si la méthode était toute neuve, le Scorpion ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et se contenta de lâcher un long soupir satisfait. S'il lui suffisait de rêver de son Camus pour qu'il vienne lui faire des papouilles, il en rêverait plus souvent !

– Hmmmm…. Mon Camus… Ronronna le Scorpion, un demi sourire aux lèvres. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais à ce point mes *CROC* AIIIIIIIIIEUH !! MON PIED !!! Le jeune grec s'assit dans son lit à la vitesse de l'éclair foudroyant déjà le contrevenant à l'intégrité de son pied du regard. "NON MAIS CA VA P–  
– Bêêêêh !!  
– Euh…

Coupé dans son cri de douleur, Milo ne put que regarder bêtement la petite biquette blanche qui le fixait de ses jolis yeux noirs. Il aurait d'ailleurs pu rester une éternité à la regarder bêtement ainsi, mais la petite bête ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

– Bêêêêêêêêêh ! insista-t-elle, forçant Milo à remettre les pieds sur terre.  
– Oui, oui ça va je t'ai vu ! répondit le jeune grec, mais que fais-tu là au juste hein ? A grignoter les pieds des honnêtes gens ?  
– Bêêêêêh !

Le Scorpion contempla la petite bête un moment encore. Elle était mignonne. Toute blanche et pas bien vieille visiblement. Alors qu'elle protestait encore le chevalier tendit machinalement la main pour lui gratouiller la tête, geste que l'animal sembla apprécier grandement s'il en jugeait par ses petites "bêêêh !" enjoués et les petits coups de tête qu'elle donnait contre sa main pour avoir plus de gratouilles.  
Réfléchissant vaguement, Milo tentait de deviner d'où venait l'animal et comment il avait pu arriver là. Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Personne n'avait encore de troupeau de chèvres au Sanctuaire ! Et puis d'où venait-elle cette petite chevrette ? Elle avait dû en faire du chemin pour finir par arriver là. Trop pour ses petits sabots, et descendre les escaliers de marbre sans tomber avait dû être une véritable épreuve.  
Finalement il eut un long soupir et l'observa de longues secondes, se résignant finalement. Inutile de continuer sa sieste, de toute façon elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Et puis elle était si mignonne… Il n'allait quand même pas laisser se débrouiller toute seule…

– Bon. Si tu me laisses m'habiller, et si tu n'essaies plus de me manger je t'aide à retrouver ton chemin. D'accord ?  
– Bêêêêêh !" sembla approuver joyeusement l'animal.

Satisfait de cette pax romana plus ou moins signée, Milo sortit de son lit et enfila un jean usé aux genoux avec une large balafre presque sous la fesse gauche, et simple un t-shirt.   
Une paire de basket plus tard, il était prêt à partir.

– Ca te convient ? Aller, en route biquette ! conclut-il sans attendre de réponse.

Il se mit en route et, à sa plus grande surprise, la petite chèvre le suivit docilement, cheminant à ses cotés, visiblement sans problème avec le marbre lisse des escaliers.  
Le jeune grec ne savait pas trop où il allait mais il faisait confiance à sa bonne étoile : il finirait bien par trouver quelqu'un capable de l'aider à retrouver la maison d'une petite biquette perdue !

*****

Loin de telles considérations, Camus, camouflé derrière une paire de lunettes noires et un grand chapeau de paille et un journal, observait son nouveau plan en action. Et pour l'instant ça marchait plutôt bien !! Bon, ce n'était pas cette idée là qui les rendrait milliardaires mais peu à peu les pièces s'accumulaient dans le vieux chapeau posé devant le blond qui tenait sagement sa pancarte, comme il le lui avait demandé. C'était fou d'ailleurs, ce que Shaka pouvait être concilient et obéissant. C'est son maître qui avait dû apprécier…  
Ils étaient là depuis un moment maintenant, quand Camus fut dérangé dans sa surveillance par des rires et des exclamations, non loin. Il n'y prêta pas attention au départ mais, quand le brouhaha se fit de plus ne plus présent il fut forcé, agacé, de se détourner de Shaka pour voir ce qui se tramait un peu plus loin sur la place où ils étaient installés.  
Il jeta un vague coup d'œil et revint à son assistant d'infortune avant de brusquement tourner la tête de nouveau vers le brouhaha de la place…  
Il aurait pu reconnaître ces longs cheveux et ces mèches rebelles savamment entretenues n'importe où et dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Et puisque les mèches en question se dirigeaient bien vers lui, il ne pouvait décemment pas douter : son Milo était venu jusque là. Certes il lui avait dit où il comptait aller et ce qu'il comptait faire de sa journée mais pourquoi venait-il ici et–  
A sa grande surprise, son amant ne le vit pas le moins du monde et continua son chemin… Droit vers Shaka, au risque de tout faire capoter.  
Jurant dans sa barbe inexistante, le Verseau s'accrocha plus encore à son journal, priant pour s'être trompé sur les intentions du Scorpion et que celui-ci continue tout droit son chemin. Peine perdue, le jeune grec s'arrêta juste devant son collègue du sixième tout comme la… chèvre ? Que diable faisait son Milo avec une chèvre ?  
Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus avant la question : l'animal, mécontent quelle que soit la raison, tendit le cou et vint grignoter le jean de son Scorpion juste au niveau de la déchirure.  
La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Milo fit un bon et porta la main à sa fesse avec un regard assassin pour la biquette.  
Il posa une question à Shaka qui secoua doucement la tête mais, plus curieux que jamais, le Verseau ne put attendre plus : il quitta son point d'observation et se rapprocha de ses deux collègues en discussion agitée pendant que la mini chèvre tentait toujours de grignoter le jean et par extension le postérieur de son Milo.

– Milo, Scorpion stupide tu vas tout faire rater, que fais-tu là ? s'agaça le français.  
– Ah ! Mon Camus ! C'est toi que je cherchais ! s'illumina aussitôt le Scorpion… Avant de sursauter encore. Mais vas-tu cesser !! Si tu continue comme ça je t'abandonne et je ne t'aide plus ! gronda-t-il la chevrette qui grignotait un peu de jean.  
– Bêêêêêêh ! sembla contrer l'animal, sans plus se déranger.  
– C'est pour ça que je te cherchais mon Camus : elle ne veut pas me laisser tranquille, elle me suit partout. Je voulais l'aider au début mais… Personne ne sait d'où elle peut venir, expliqua Milo, pitoyable, une petite larme au coin de l'œil, espérant que son Camus voudrait bien l'aider.  
– Comme si tu ne pouvais pas te débrouiller tout seul ! gronda le Verseau, agacé, ce n'est qu'un chevreau, rien de plus ! Ne me dit pas qu'elle te fait peur !  
– Bêêêêh…

En attendant, les badauds alentour observaient le tableau avec grand intérêt : une scène de ménage, un faux mendiant, une chèvre… C'était divertissant ! Quelques pièces atterrirent dans le chapeau de Shaka qui, puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, caressait la tête de la petite bête qui semblait particulièrement contente de cette marque d'attention.  
Alors qu'il sermonnait toujours le Scorpion qui, de minute en minute avait toujours plus l'air d'un petit garçon pris en faute le Verseau s'aperçut soudain qu'il y avait de plus en plus de pièce dans le galurin de Shaka mais aussi et surtout, qu'il y avait de plus en plus de monde autour d'eux. Et si ces dernières tentatives lui avaient appris quelque chose, c'est que trop de foule attirait l'attention, et pas de personnes qu'il tenait à rencontrer.  
Stoppant nettes ses réprimandes, il ramassa le galurin plein de pièces, saisit le poignet de Shaka dans une main, celui de Milo dans l'autre et les entraina tous les deux loin de la foule qui se mit à les applaudir avec force sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Et derrière eux, la petite biquette blanche gambadait joyeusement, pas décidée à se laisser distancer !

*****

Quand ils regagnèrent enfin le Sanctuaire, une fois les douze maisons passées et dans les couloirs du palais du Pope, Camus n'avait toujours pas fini de pester. Son plan marchait à merveille et une chèvre vagabonde avait–

– BÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊH !!!

Sans crier gare, la petite chevrette qui jusqu'ici avait sagement suivit le groupe sans rechigner, tentant de grignoter un peu plus le jean de Milo, se mit brusquement à sautiller et les prit de vitesse pour aller se frotter aux jambes de–

– Bêêêêêêêêh, bêêêêêêêêêêêêh… Soupirait-elle amoureusement.

Milo, tout comme ses eux compères, stoppa net. Camus resta bouche bée, pendant que Shaka, à la surprise de tout le monde, se mit à rire joyeusement.  
Milo lui, se fendit d'un sourire torve et s'approcha du pauvre Shura qui ne savait plus où mettre les pieds. Il lui donna un petit coup de coude complice avant de lancer, d'un air de conspirateur.

– Alors… On avait une amoureuse et on avait prévenue personne, hmmm ? Petit cachotier va… Et tu la délaissais en plus, alors qu'elle est si mignonne…  
– Bêêêêh ! approuva la biquette en donnant un petit coup de tête dans les jambes du Capricorne, bêh bêêêh bêh !  
– Ah tu vois, elle aussi elle trouve que c'est indigne d'un gentleman… insista le Scorpion.

Le pauvre Shura lui, ne savait comment se défaire de l'encombrante biquette qui, si elle était jolie tout plein, n'en restait pas pour le moins envahissante.  
Shion lui observait la scène l'air songeur. Si Shura pouvait attirer les chèvres, peut-être serait-il intéressant de prendre un troupeau. Mais pour le moment, là n'était pas la question.

– Où as-tu trouvé cette charmante demoiselle ?  
– Je n'ai rien trouvé du tout ! C'est Milo qui l'a ramenée là ! protesta le Capricorne.  
– Ah non ! Elle m'a grignoté les orteils pendant la sieste. Moi je n'ai rien trouvé du tout ! s'empressa d'expliquer le Scorpion.  
– Bêêêh !

Camus, qui avait pris place aux cotés de Shion, contemplait toutes les possibilités que pouvait offrir un tel affectif de la biquette envers Shura.

– Vous croyez que si on monte un troupeau, elles seraient toutes folles de lui, ou bien c'est simplement le hasard ? demanda-t-il à mi voix au Pope.  
– Hmmm… Je l'ignore… Mais on peut toujours essayer. Après tout, le fromage, c'est bon, ça se vend pas trop mal et on pourrait le troquer au village au moins en partie.  
– C'est bien ce qui me semblait, confirma Camus, tout aussi absorbé dans ses calculs que le Pope, le tout reste de le convaincre de jouer les garde troupeau…  
– Ne t'en fais pas, dans le pire des cas, la culpabilité et le sens de l'honneur seront nos meilleurs alliés.  
– Ce n'est pas très euh… Très honnête, non ? contra Camus, même si la chose le concernait peu. Venant de lui pourquoi pas mais du Pope… Enfin vous conviendrez que…  
– Oui, oui, je l'admets. Mais comme le disait les anciens, à la guerre comme à la guerre, souffla le Pope, très sûr de lui.

Après tout, même si ce n'était pas très digne, il fallait parfois savoir faire passer l'intérêt de la communauté avant son intérêt personnel ! Non mais !


End file.
